


The Greengrass Sisters

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bisexual Harry Potter, Canon Bisexual Character, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Easter, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Public Display of Affection, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Daphne and Astoria brings Hagrid's pet dog Fang with them to there home for Easter holidays. Meanwhile Heather Potter, Daphne's best friend and fellow Gryffindor choose to visit her home, and they dare to explore some boundries which makes Fang excited and got involve with them. On other hand Astoria  has more than sisterly feeling towards Daphne which she could not able to sort out and in process develop close relationship with Fang, Let's find out how they handle this new events?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Harry Potter characters, and I am not making money by this fiction. It's just a work of fantasy. This is very OOC version of Harry and other characters. Fiction contains Lesbian and animal sex with graphical description so you are warned for reading. Adults only.

*Tring Tring Tring*

"Fuck" thought Daphne "Fuck that goddamn alarm" she rolled out of bed and squinted at the light spilling in through her bedroom window. 

*Tring Tring Tring* 

"GODAMMIT!" she screamed as she fell face first into her pillow. With sleep consumed eyes she blind searched for her wand on bedside table and casted silencing charm on alarm to mute it. 

"Daphne, what's all that screaming about? It's not good for young lady to curse." yelled her mom from downstairs.

"Sorry mum" Daphne replied annoyingly. Yesterday only she had returned from Hogwarts for Easter holidays. It was much wanted break considering amount of homework they were getting because there NEWT's were coming so soon.

Daphne stretched and yawned, watching as her perky 32C breast stretched forward, her pert little nipples pointing towards the ceiling.

"auhh" she moaned as she felt the fabric of her night-shirt rub against her erect buds.One hand played through her luscious blonde hair while the other caressed her toned stomach.

"Aw man thank god its Easter holidays," she thought, "tanning sounds really good." pouting her lips childishly as she looked down at her caramel skin, watching her right hand slowly make its way to the waistband of her thong. 

Daphne dropped her left hand from her head and slipped it under her shirt, pinching her sensitive buds and biting her lip to suppress a moan. 

Her hand slipped under the waistband and she shuddered, just barely brushing her clit. Spreading her fingers in a V shape, she ran them along her lips teasing herself, not fingering herself just yet. Her left hand played lightly with her nipples, sending small shudders through her body whenever her finger flicked the sensitive bud.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, spreading her legs, Daphne curved her middle finger and slipped it into her pussy. Enjoying the warm wetness that had lubricated her entry. 

She let out a deep moan as her finger rubbed her G-spot and felt her trim pubes brush against the inside of her wrist. 

Slowly she began wiggling her finger inside her, opening herself up and slipping in a second. She had never been able to fit more than two in, but always felt full with just the two so she began pumping her fingers in and out of her tight hole, slowly picking up pace until her small quick strokes were visibly churning that honey out of her pussy. If she was in Hogwarts she would have preferred wand with vibratus charm, but her room mates used to complaint she is too loud with it, and she don't want to take risk in presence of her conservative parents.

"Oh my god I'm so horny" she moaned as her hand mauled her nipples, pinching and twisting the firm little peaks. 

"Auhh fuck, oh, yes, oh, god ohhh" she moaned. Her hips lifted off the bed and grinded against the satisfying hand that was fucking her gooey cunt. 

Daphne bit her lips to hold back her moans, but her fingers felt so good... she couldn't hold it, "AHHHH Uhh, Yes!" she screamed, flipping over to bury her face in the pillow and suppress her moans. 

Daphne had slowed her finger fucking, not wanting to climax yet but coming pretty close. This was her favorite position, she lifted her hips slightly, moving most of her weight to her shoulders and putting her left hand next to her head to balance herself. From there she reached under her and slipped a finger into her drooling cunt, making sure to fully coat it before pulling it out. Daphne leaned into her left arm as she readjusted herself, pulling her right hand and out from under her and reaching it around to her plump ass. Those caramelized legs spread in anticipation and Daphne slipped a cum coated finger into her tight asshole. She could only fit the one finger in there but it was more than enough to satisfy her as she thrust it into her tight ass. Any other pureblood conservative witch would have thought it's a taboo but Daphne Greengrass always more adventurous in this department. That's the reason why sorting hat send her in Gryffindor house, as she like to believe.

Within a minute Daphne's face was red and she was biting her pillow, trying to hold back the tidal wave that was forming deep in her pussy. Daphne loved fingering her ass, and the feeling of that finger squishing in and out of her tight hole was too much.

She exploded, burying her face into the pillow as she released in a massive, shuddering orgasm. Cum flooded out of her pussy and ran down the back of her thighs, pooling behind her knees and spilling out into her sheets. Her squirmy ass clamped down on her finger and Daphne's orgasm reached new heights as she felt the muscles in her cervix tighten and contract, pumping out wave after wave of cum. 

Daphne lay on her bed, shuddering as she recovered from her massive orgasm as cum still leaking from her saturated pussy.

She rolled onto her back and watched her chest rise in fall as she regained her breath before drifting back into sleep. 

*Click-click*

Daphne opened one eye, and found the source of noise. Very familiar snowy white owl knocking her beak on the glass of window to get her attention. She got up from bed and went to take letter from owl. She observed familiar writing of her friend as she givies Hedwig Owl treats and some water.

Daphne drifted in her thoughts. "What the hell why am I sticky! It's all over my hands! Holy shit its all over my legs and my sheets! How hard did I cum!?" She got aries from her thought train by hooting Hedwig in order to get her attention. She opened the letter and start to read it.

Dear Daphne,

Hows holidays are going on. Mine's are great. I was just saying we should go down to the beach today? If yes then please let me know We can meet by 11 AM on the beach. I told Hedwig to bring you reply. If not possible then also we can go some days after, in case you are busy or something like that. 

Enjoy,

Heather

Smiling to herself she summoned her own stationery and replied positive to her friend. She took a glance at clock its already 9, Daphne found the will power to get out of bed. She was still covered in her own cum and stepped into the shower.

"Oh shit" she shivered. The cold water slashed against her shoulders and sent goose bumps running along her upper body. Her nipples stood on end.

Daphne leaned on the far wall of the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. 

"hehehe," a small giggle escaped her a she gingerly squeezed her breasts. 

"Awh man they're so soft, and my nipples...ugh yes!" she moaned, rolling the sensitive tips in her fingers. She was soooo horny.

By that time the shower had gotten up to a reasonable temperature and Daphne scooted in. The warm water running down the cleft of her breasts and down the curves of her body. 

Fuck it felt good, the heavy droplets of water running down her flat stomach and dragging off her clit. Daphne rolled her hips backwards and opened her legs, leaning forward and allowing the pressure of the water to shoot against her naked pussy. 

"auhhh" she groaned. She slipped a hand down and immediately shoved two fingers knuckle deep in her pussy. 

"aauhh yessss" Daphne hissed, pulling her fingers out only to roughly shove them back in. She curved her middle finger and index finger into a C shape and shuddered as she felt the pressure on her g-spot.

"Ohhh fuck yea, oh, yes, oh that's good, that's, so, good!" Daphne whimpered, picking up her pace and finger fucking her squirming cunt senseless. 

*Knock knock*

"Shit!" she thought to herself.

"Daphne hurry up" moaned her sister Astoria. She was only a two years younger, but could still be annoying as hell.

"Tori shut up!" Daphne yelled, annoyed that her sister had so abruptly ended the climb to an amazing climax 

"You're wasting lot of time! I have a birthday party I need to get ready for"

Daphne shut off the water and slipped out of the shower.

At 11 Daphne apprated to beach, clad in a modest blue bikini, covered by short shorts and a crop top which were hidden by her over robes. She spotted Heather a ways down the pier and leisurely walked to meet her.

Heather leaned her back against tree, her luscious D breasts stretching the fabric of the tiny bikini. Even from 30 feet away her nipples were visibly outlined in the thin fabric. She was an amazing sight for the groups of guys and even girls walking by. She simply couldn't imagine what if her mum will do if she find out her clothing style in public.

Daphne strolled up to her busty friend, who seemed totally unaware of the attention she was drawing, just leaning against the rail innocently eating an ice-cream cone.

A droplet of melted ice-cream dropped onto Heather's chest, rolling down the inside of her breast and sending goose bumps along her tender flesh.

She slipped her finger along the trail of melted ice cream and stuck it into her mouth, then she noticed her friend.

"Hey Daphne!" she jumped and waved at her with the ice-cream holding arm, shaking more droplets onto her tits. "Oh shit!" she muttered.

A dirty thought crossed her mind: "I got that," smiled Daphne, leaning over and lapping at the cool cream melting on her chest. Giving all the people walking by a nice show.

Heather moaned slightly at the feel of Daphne's soft tongue, "you ready to hit the beach?" Heather asked.

The girls spent their day laying in the sand and tanning, or dipping into the water to cool off, and they stayed at the beach well into the afternoon. 

Heather sat up and turned to her friend, "Hey, Daphne? can we just go hang out at your house tonight?" 

"Ya" responded Daphne, "My parents are out and Tori is at a friends house so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Great! Come with me I have surprise to show you" Heather perked up. 

"Alright c'mon I want to take a shower." moaned Heather once they apparate back in Daphne's house. 

"Alright, alright, let me just open the door." 

Daphne slipped the keys into the door and Heather pushed past her and shot upstairs.

"Hey what's the rush?" yelled Daphne.

"Sitting on beach all sand mashed into my crotch, I gotta take a shower." Laughed Heather.

Daphne laughed to herself as she closed and locked the door behind her. Heather could be crass sometimes but she loved her. 

Daphne ran upstairs into her room to change, stripping off the bikini, but stopping to admire herself in the mirror. She ran her hands along the lines of her body, down her stomach and over her shaved mound, feeling the slight moisture and heat building as she teased herself. Before she got too horny Daphne slipped on some shorts and a tank top. Its not everyday she get to use her muggle clothes closet, and today her parents are out so she can use the opportunity. By the time Heather came down from the bathroom it was nearly dark out and Daphne was sitting on the couch listening to wierd sisters music.

"Christ Heather, did you wash Fang while you were in there too?" teased Daphne. Fang was Hagrid's bourhound. As Hagrid was visiting to Madam Maxime in France, he was worried about Fang. Hagrid is a keeper of Hogwarts ground and keys. He is friend with both of there families from long time. They offered to take care of can't for him as they both have fond of him. This week it's Daphne's time to look after him but it seems Fang has taken quite interest in Astoria as he always wondering with her everywhere she goes. That was back in school and it continues here in there home too when they come to spent holidays.

"Oh shut up!" laughed Heather, "Where is Fang anyway?" 

"I don't know, he was upsate Astoria didn't take him." Daphne waved her hand vaguely towards the back of the house. 

Heather giggled, "You know, Tonks had given me a book, Every teenager witch's companion. She said every witch must have to explore options." She sprawled out on the couch and laid her head on Daphne's stomach.

They found out, the book was not any avarage one, but quite useful. It was all about useful spells, and all about seducing and sexuality. They blushd and giggled watching illustrious description of various positions and techniques that gives maximum pleasure. After hour or so reading they come across new chapter titled 'The Art of Lesbianism'.

"What the fuck!" screamed Heather as Daphne shuts it.

"I should have guess it." Heather hissed, recovering from her earlier shock.

"Ya I guess, I don't see what's so great about it"

"Maybe our brains just aren't wired that way."

"Maybe, we did also only glance for seconds of it," mused Heather

"Are you suggesting we read Lesbian practice together?" whispered Daphne.

"Well we don't really have anything to do, and I'm a little curious. I trust Tonks, she might be rickless but he would never keep anything which is harmful to others."

Daphne turned the idea over for a few seconds before finally agreeing and went to same chapter again. 

The chapter illustration consisted of two gorgeous girls, a redhead, wearing skimpy clothes, and the other girl, a curly brunette hair, with her eyes closed in very blissful expression as the redhead sucked on the nipple of her left breast. 

Daphne couldn't admit it, but watching to two girls tease and play with each other was fueling the growing heat between her legs. She wished that someone would suck on her tits like that, or play their tongue along her stomach and down to her shaved little mound and just eat her until she screamed.

Watching the two girls kiss was the most erotic thing Daphne had ever seen, and when she flips page for next content. Daphne gave an audible whimper and looked down at Heather.

Heather had her eyes glued to the illustrious postor in the book, watching the two girls as they kissed and licked had her wet in seconds. She lay on the couch up against Daphne, her left leg pressed against Daphne's right leg. Heather had her right leg splayed up on the couch to her right, effectively spreading her legs. Her right hand slid along the inside of her right thigh, stopping just underneath the leg of her pajama shorts.

When Daphne looked down she saw all of this, Heather could have practically been drooling. Her face was flushed red and her tits were heaving as her breathing became heavier and heavier. She looked so sexy. And Daphne, without thinking, leaned over and planted her lips on Heather's.

Heather was a little shocked, as her vision to poster was suddenly blocked by mop of blond hairs, and all of a sudden she felt soft warm lips pressing against hers.

It took her a second to realize that it was her best friend, another girl, attached to the mouth kissing her. Yet that only turned her on more. 

She pulled her hand off of her inner thigh and up to Daphne's cheek, pulling herself into the kiss.

Daphne felt a hand on her cheek, then something warm and slippery running along her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed it access, realizing it was Heather's tongue that had just slid into her mouth, Daphne moaned and began to suck on it, sliding her tongue over the invading one. 

Daphne ran her hand along Heather's inner thigh and now it was the brunette's turn to moan. She broke the kiss so she could turn to read further in book and grasp the art. What she read made her gasp and she felt the heat between her legs intensify.

In another poster one girl slowly kissed her way up the other girl's inner thigh to the soaking red lace. The other girl's eyes were shut and her lips were curled into a strained smile of ecstasy, on verge of an orgasm but not able to reach it. She want to appropriate the painter who had filled so much life into it.

Heather became a little disappointed at the loss of friends lips, but sat gaping at why she had turned away. Seeing the erotic images from the book made Heather hornier than ever. She desperately thanked Wizarding world, as the figure in image can move so that readers can get exact process 

Without Daphne noticing Heather slipped off the couch and, sitting in front of Daphne, stared up her smooth, caramel thighs. 

Daphne jumped a little at the feeling of the soft wet kisses making their way up her leg. 

"Heather -," she started to protest but' "oohh please don't stoppp" came out instead. Heather slipped off her own shorts and continued kissing Daphne's thighs.

Heather was purposefully slow in her kissing and it drove Daphne crazy, her pussy was soaking by the time Heather reached the juncture of Daphne's thigh and pelvis, her nose and lips pushing their way under the loose shorts. 

"Why don't we take this off" Heather hissed, planting a deep kiss on Daphne's shorts right on her clit. 

"auhh" Daphne moaned at the feeling, allowing Heather to pull the shorts off and expose the blue panties beneath. Daphne hurriedly pulled her tank top off and watched as her braless breasts rolled out.

"Cute" smiled Heather, inches away from the soaking crotch, "Is someone a little horny?" 

Daphne bit her lip to suppress a moan and nodded her head. 

Heather ran her tongue up the middle of Daphne's underwear, sliding the fabric along Daphne's slit and over her engorged clit, rewarded with a low moan from Daphne. 

"Do u want me to take these off and eat you're little pussy out?" purred Heather.

"Yes please" whimpered Daphne, suppressing another moan.

Heather slowly slid them off and stared at the shaved pink cunt in front of her. Daphne's lips were sparkling with juice, like dew on morning grass and her clit stood out, engorged and sensitive from the session of teasing. 

"You have such a pretty pussy" whispered Heather. 

"Thank you" Daphne giggled, "now eat it!" she hissed, grabbing Heather's head and pulling it towards her.

Heather's prolonged teasing had gotten Daphne so horny that she could think of nothing past her own orgasm, desperate to flood Heather's mouth with her cum. And the moment Heather's lips came in contact with Daphne's she nearly came, arching her back and grabbing Heather's head she pushed her clit into her best friend's mouth. 

Daphne squirmed and squealed under Heather's fantastic tongue. She ran her tongue up the middle of Daphne's slit, stopping at her clit to flick it with her tongue and suck on the fat button. 

Daphne twisted her nipples painfully with one hand, using other pushing Heather's face deeper into her cunt. 

"Aauugghh yesss don't stop I'm gonna cum." 

Daphne's words spurred Heather on, and she pressed her lips against Daphne's clit and slid her hand up Daphne's thighs, slipping her middle finger into Daphne's virgin hole. 

Heather was so horny she could feel her cunt dripping and was tempted to use her other hand to finger herself, but thought better of it. 

On the second thrust of Heather's fingers Daphne came, "AHHHHHHH FUCK YESSSS DONT STOP, IM CUMMMINNGGG!" screamed Daphne. 

Heather quickened her pace, thrusting her finger in and out faster and spraying Daphne's cum onto her chin while she lapped up the river running out of her slit and along her thighs, making a naughty wet spot on the couch. 

Heather lapped slowly as Daphne slowly came off her orgasm, removing her fingers from Daphne's dripping pussy. 

"Uuhhh huh?" Heather moaned, muffled by Daphne's cunt and held there by her friends arm she tried to turn around.

Something rough, yet wet and smooth, was stroking her cunt. Heather managed to turn a little and out of the corner of her eye saw Hagrid's dog, Fang, licking her pussy. At first Heather was horrified, but she was already so horny and that tongue felt so good. Her pussy was in desperate need of attention and so she didn't stop him.

"Oh my god, Fang no!" yelled Daphne, interrupting Heather. 

"Daphne noooo, don't make him stop." moaned Heather. 

Daphne looked down and saw her friends face, contorted with lust, and then up at her dog, with his nose buried in Heather's soaking pussy. "God that's hot" she thought.

Fang was a Hagrid's oversized bourhound. He had came with them in there house for Easter holidays as Hagrid was going to visit France. He developed special bond with Daphne's little sister Astoria. Now he was feasting on the juices of Heather's pussy, lapping it up with his long, sandpapery tongue. 

Daphne stared down at the scene before her, listening to the moans and whimpers of her best friend and watching as Hagird's dog attacked her pussy like it was his dinner, and to her surprise, she was turned on by it. She was horny and dripping again in seconds and had already stuffed two fingers into her pussy. Letting out a long low moan as they sunk in to the knuckle.

Heather looked up to see Daphne, her tongue actually licking her lips and as she stuffed two finger into her deliciously tight cunt. The sight of her friend fingering herself coupled with the feeling of her pussy getting tongued, compounded with the sexy illustrations from the book still playing in her mind, sent Heather over the edge and she erupted in a massive, shuddering orgasm. 

Fang easily lapped up the cum flooding from Heather's hot pussy, continuously stimulating Heather and carrying her orgasm even higher. 

Daphne watched as her friend was reduced to a pile of shuddering screaming and moaning orgasms, her pussy flooding in an endless river of cum. Then Daphne came. Cum gushed out past her finger and down her legs. She bucked and moaned and whimpered in time with Heather, riding wave after wave of cum as it visibly gushed put of her pussy and ran down her smooth tan legs. She bit her lip at Heather and saw that it only made Heather come more, her face red and twisted in orgasmic ecstasy.

Finally the girls wound down, smiling at each other in the afterglow of the orgasm. 

"Wow!" breathed Daphne 

"Oh my god" gasped Heather, "Have you let him do that to you before?" referring to letting Fang eat her out. 

"No, is it good?" asked Daphne

"Incredible!" smiled Heather, "you should try it." 

"I might, I'm still pretty horny" Daphne flashed Heather a devilish grin

"Oh I didn't know you were such a dirty girl" cooed Heather

"Neither did I" she smiled, and they both roared with laughter. 

"What are we gonna do about Fang?" asked Heather once they calmed down.

"What do u mean?" asked Daphne

"Look", Heather motioned towards Fang, he look frustrated, pawing at the ground while his fleshy red member bobbed beneath him.

"Whoa, how big do you think he is?" smiled Daphne 

"I dont know, 9, maybe 10 inches" mused Heather, "I guess two naked, sexy girls cumming and cumming is enough to even get a dog horny." she smiled

"Dare you to blow him!" squealed Daphne. 

"Fine!" smiled Heather, "since your such a chicken." Heather kneeled down in front of Fang and then got on her hands and knees, trying to crawl under him. 

"Fang up!" ordered Daphne.

Fang jumped his front paws onto Heather's shoulders 

"Hey!" yelled Heather, as Fang's cock hit her in the face. She heard Daphne giggle behind her. 

Heather grabbed the swaying member with her hand to stop it from hitting her and Fang walked forward on his back legs. 

"Daphne can you cast cushioning charm on his claws, its hurt."

Daphne went to grab her wand, and transfigured two socks for his forelegs. "I am not good with that charm, I suppose this will help you." she said while helping fang with them.

"His cock feels slimy, are guys dicks like this too?", frowned Heather.

"I wouldn't know I've never really seen one," said Daphne, "I doubt it though." 

"Wait really!?" Heather yelled, "I didn't think you were slut but you come off less prude than that!"

"Ya I don't know I just never really found a guy who was worthy of it and this isn't the time Heather."

"Huh? Oh ya," she smiled turning her attention back to the dog. She started jerking his penis with her hands and was delighted to see a clear fluid bubbling around the tip, "Oh my god is he cumming already?"

"No" stated Daphne, "it's pre-cum" 

"Now how would you know that?" smiled Heather. 

"Just shut up and pay attention to your dog, you're gonna give him blue balls."

Heather jerked the dick harder and Fang walked forward and humped at her hand. Daphne giggled again, Heather ignored her, focusing on the task at hand.

A steady stream of pre-cum was coating Heather's hand, and as any teenage girl with with a healthy curiosity, Heather wanted to know what it tasted like so she scooped some of it off the tip and stuck it in her mouth. She felt her pussy start to dampen again.

"mmmmm" she purred, "that's salty." 

"Omg that was hot," moaned Daphne.

Out of the corner of her eye Heather saw her rubbing her clit lightly, like Heather, Daphne must have been turned on again too. 

Heather closed her eyes and sucked the dick into her mouth, nearly choking when Fang tried to hump forward. Heather swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting the salty pre cum before pressing her lips against the shaft and pushing down the length of his dick. She used her tongue to lick his head while she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, slurping and sucking it while her left hand played with his balls.

Heather felt a knob hit her lips at the base of his cock and it took her a second to realize that this was his knot. Hagrid had explained to her once when they helped him to mate Fang a couple weeks ago. When dogs knotted it was to ensure their penis's didn't slip out while they came and so that another dog didn't come along and try to matre. Heather wondered how that would feel in her pussy. 

Knowing that he was going go cum soon Heather increased her speed, bobbing up and down faster and faster until she felt his balls contract in her hand. A second later a fire hose released in her mouth and hot, salty cum gushed down her throat. Heather did her best to keep up with his supply but Fang seemed to be pumping out buckets of it and she began to choke and pulled her mouth away, only to be rewarded with two more ropes of cum on face. The next rope hit her dangling tits and she gasped as the hot cum lazily made its way along the curves of breasts and slowly dripped off her nipples. 

Fang retreated to clean himself up and Heather sat back on her knees, covered in cum from her tits up.

"Omg that was unbelievably hot!" gasped Daphne, who had two fingers knuckle deep in her pussy.

Heather began using her hands to scoop the doggy cum off her face and chest and slurped it off her fingers. She gasped as she felt Daphne's hot tongue lap at her tits, licking up the cum and sucking at her nipples.

Heather moaned and fell back, "Stop, I'm worn out," she pleaded.

Daphne sat back too and Heather crawled into her arms. She watched as Fang cleaned himself up. The two girls lay wordlessly on the floor.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Heather start to explore newfound boundaries about them, but they were interrupted by fang which is most welcomed by both witches. Warning: Lesbian sex between teenagers and bestiality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't repeat any actions from this fiction in real life. It will only make peoples life miserable.

Daphne sat up and pulled the book towards her, sitting with her legs crossed she placed it on her lap and enjoyed the feeling against her naked thighs.

"What are you doing?" mumbled Heather.

"Just doing some research, you're welcome to look over my shoulder if you'd like," smiled Daphne.

Heather slowly sat up and scooted up behind Daphne, her bare pussy pressed against Daphne's lower back and her tits squished against her shoulder-blades, wrapping her arms around Daphne's waist.

"Mmm you're warm," purred Daphne.

Heather pulled her closer and brushed some of Daphne's hair aside to look over her shoulder. Daphne had town through index and opened Lesbian sex positions chapter.

"We aren't lesbian are we?" asked Heather.

"I'm not" Daphne stated, "I've liked guys and you're the only girl I've ever fantasized about doing stuff with, so I'm probably bi."

"Ya same" smiled Heather, "Wait you had fantasies about me?" added Heather, she had to admit it was a huge turn on.

"I'm basically living one right now aren't I." Daphne smiled.

Heather planted a kiss on Daphne's neck, then a little higher, then instead of kissing her a 3rd time lightly nipped at her ear and Daphne shuddered and smiled.

"You like that?" cooed Heather.

"Yesss" Daphne hissed, grinding against Heather, "but save it for later."

Daphne, go through the text and found something interesting. In one poster, two girls were sitting on the bed, their legs tangled together as they thrust towards each other in a scissor position. Both of there expressions clearly showing they are swimming in the sea of pleasure as the two girls pounded each other.

At this point Daphne's cunt was drooling and she could feel a wet spot on her back from Heather's pussy juice.

"let's try that..." Daphne turned to Heather

"Yesss!" hissed Heather, grinding her soaking cunt against Daphne's back.

Daphne pushed the book away and turned around to face her. Heather draped her right leg over Daphne's left leg and pushed her left leg under Daphne's right leg and scooted forward. Daphne shuddered as she felt Heather's hot sticky pussy make contact with hers. Heather slowly grinded her hips, biting her lip as she dragged her clit down Daphne's slit. Daphne followed Heather's lead, grinding her pussy against her friend's.

Daphne lifted her hips off the ground and pushed against Heather, then retreated and did it another time. Heather began to pump her hips to match Daphne's small thrusts until slowly the girls picked up speed. Daphne grabbed one of Heather's legs and slammed into her harder.

"Aaauhhh! That feellls soooo gooood" moaned Heather. Her eyes shut as she humped her best friend's pussy. The room filled with the wet slurping sound sound of pussy against pussy and the hot moans of the two teens.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum" screamed Daphne, her pussy humping in a frenzy at Heather's.

"OUHHH me tooo!" Heather moaned, grabbing Daphne's leg and slamming harder against her friends sticky cunt.

"OH FUCK"

"OH YES!"

The girls simultaneously exploded, they're squirming pink cunts gushing pussy juice out and onto each other, soaking their legs and the carpet beneath them. But still the girls humped, slamming and grinding their gushing pussies together as they road out their orgasms.

"Auhhh yesss ahhhh" Daphne's face was flushed read as she milked every bit of ecstasy from her orgasm, driven on by the sounds of Heather's screams.

"Dont stop, Dont stop!" Heather begged. Daphne thrust harder and Heather's body jerked in response a small river of cum ran down her pussy and dripped off her asshole.

"Oh god I love this!" Heather screamed.

"Auhh me....tooo!" Daphne gasped.

At long last the two girls slowed down, finally coming to a halt and falling, panting, to the carpet.

"That was incredible!" smiled Heather.

"I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life." gasped Daphne

"Me neither" laughed Heather

"Well we're not done yet" giggled Daphne.

"Huh?"

Heather looked up a to see Daphne roll onto her stomach and extend her head towards her crotch. She moaned a second later as something warm and soft slid slowly up her gooey slit, dipping into her hole for a second before continuing on its path and engulfing her clit.

"Uh my god!" Heather choked. her hands raked desperately at the carpet as Daphne buried her tongue into her squirming cunt.

"Yes just like that! Oooh Daphne you're so good. Please don't stop! Deeper. faster!" She wailed as Daphne tongue fucked her flooding pussy.

Drawn by the sound of the girls, Fang was back up and sniffing around the two lusty teenagers. Daphne, who had her face buried deep in Heather's snatch, didn't notice the curious dog make his way towards her pussy, but Heather, who's eyes had narrowed with lust, watched as Fang sniffed his way to Daphne's behind, his red cock growing rapidly between his hind legs.

Daphne jumped, something wet and cold had buried itself in the canyon of her butt cheeks and it distracted her from her licking. She heard Heather giggle above her and gave her pussy a sharp jab with her tongue.

"Oouuuhh do that again" she moaned.

"uuuhhh yesss Fang!" Daphne moaned as the tongue dragged from her clit, up her slit, to her tight pink anus. "Aaah ya!" she squealed again, jumping up on her knees when his tongue dipped into her tight pussy.

"Fang up!" yelled Heather.

At Heather's command, almost as if he had been trained, Fang hopped up over Daphne's upturned ass and wrapped his forelegs around her slim waist, walking forward til his paws rested just below her swaying breasts and his cock nestled between her swollen labia.

"Heather what the fuck-" Daphne started to yell but was interrupted by her own whimpering as Fang's thrusting cock sawed against the clit. He backed up and she squealed again as a hot jet of pre-cum sprayed against her pussy.

Daphne opened her mouth to protest again but, "Oohhhh yess!" was all that came out. She tried her best to ignore the fact that she was so turned on by this; It wasn't just the hot liquid spraying against her ass and pussy as Fang futily humped at her, but the thought of giving herself over to dog had Daphne watering at the mouth.

Heather sat back against the foot of the couch, rubbing her pussy as she listened to her friend's soft moans as that massive doggie cock sprayed against her pussy and tried to impale her.

Daphne looked up to see Heather masturbating to the sight of her being mounted by Hagrid's dog and finally made up her mind.

Reaching back with her hand she caught Fang's swaying cock and aimed it at her pussy, pushing back and quivering as his cock shot hot pre-cum onto her slit. Finally she felt the tip against her entrance shooting pre-cum into her, but before she could prepare herself Fang humped forward and buried 3 inches of his cock into Daphne's no longer virgin pussy.

Held in place by his powerful front legs, Daphne could do nothing but yelp as something hot roughly shoved itself up into her pussy. Biting her lip Daphne endured Fang's thrusting as he tried to get his cock all the way inside of her.

By now Heather was furiously shoving three fingers in and out of her pussy as she watched Fang shove his cock into Daphne. Heather focused on her best friends face, a mix of pain and ecstasy as she took her first ever cock all the way into her tight cunt.

Slowly the pain turned to pleasure as Fang's hot, shooting cock lubricated her tunnel and began to slide in and out easily.

Daphne's virgin tightness had forced Fang to slow his thrusts and limited the amount of cock he could bury into Daphne with each thrust so his penetration was a slow process.

Finally Fang thrust in one last time, burying the last of his cock into Daphne.

"OOAAHHH!!" Daphne screamed as Fang, with one hard thrust, pushed the last 3 inches of his cock into her.

With his cock buried to the root in Daphne he stopped for a moment, feeling Daphne's soaking cunt grip his cock like a glove.

Daphne began to shake from the feeling of that impossibly long cock stuffed all the way up her cunt. Hot, slick pre-cum shooting into her cervix as Fang stood there, balls deep inside her.

Slowly Fang began to pull back, his massive cock sucking and dragging against Daphne's tightness as she let out a long low moan.

"Omg that was hot!" gasped Heather.

Daphne looked her in the eyes and moaned again, then watched happily as Heather's thrusting fingers tightened up with the rest of her body as she squirted, some of the cum landing in Daphne's face and head.

Before Daphne could respond Fang thrust back in, burying himself fully in again as Daphne let out another moan. Soon Fang was pounding in and out of the girl, her hot cunt and his pre-cum lubricating her so much that Fang's thrusts got faster and faster until his hips were a blur and all Daphne could do was scream in total disbelief at the level of sexual pleasure.

Within a minute Daphne's pussy clamped down on Fang's cock as she came in a massive wet orgasm, flooding over his cock and creating a delicious squishing as he continued to pounded her."Ahh uh eaah euh" she whimpered as the cock hammered her squirmy soaking cunt. Again within seconds Daphne was orgasming again, never really coming down from the first.

"OH SHIT OH Fang YES JUST LIKE THAT!" She wailed as she came in her third orgasm in as many minutes.

Panting and exhausted from the machine gun orgasms Daphne sank to the floor, her face buried in the carpet as Fang pounded away at her upturned cunt. Then Daphne noticed something that wasn't there before, a ball of some kind was smashing against the inside of her entrance. At first it was small and slipped pleasantly in and out, adding to the friction, but as it grew Daphne noticed two things. The first that as the ball grew it had more trouble getting in and out, almost as if it her lodging inside her entrance. The second, that because of the ball Fang had slowed his humping but was thrusting harder than before.

Then the massive Knot slipped in and Fang let loose a torrent of hot sticky cum and Daphne screamed, cumming from the intense pressure of the baseball on her g-spot and the feeling of the hot semen splashing against her walls. Then she began to squirt, she wailed in pure ecstasy as her fourth orgasm completely enveloped her while her gushing juices soaked her legs, Fang's and the carpet while she just lay there under the dog, twitching and gasping as Fang emptied his balls into her and that knot pressed impossibly against her g-spot, sending her into two more orgasm before Fang was able to dismount her.

Heather sat and watched as Fang mercilessly fucked Daphne while she came over and over again. But by the time Fang had dumped his balls into Daphne, Heather's pussy was hot and wet again, compelling her to roughly pump two fingers in and out of herself while watching her friend on the floor, twitching and cumming and panting while Fang's massive knot stretched her little pussy.

When Fang was finally able to pull out he pulled back a little and Daphne groaned, feeling the massive knot trying to free itself. With one more pull Fang freed his cock and Daphne came again as she felt the massive tool slip out of her, followed by a tidal wave of mixed human-dog cum flood out of her pussy and down her legs. Exhausted from marathon fucking Daphne collapsed on bed while Heather went on munching Fang’s cum out from her well used hole. Finishing every drop Heather casted cleaning charm on her friend and both drifted to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written out of fantasy and imagination only. Author didn't want anyone to repeat this action on others. Author didn't want to promote Bestiality through this fiction.


	3. Astroria's little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne got to learn Astoria's secret and both Greengrass sisters fulfills there long time dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains bestiality, Lesbian incest between Daphne and Astoria and Anal sex. You are warned before reading.

"Oh shit its 7am" cried Daphne as she woke up alarm.

"Wow, yesterday was full of fun." smiled Heather, "we are some hot horny bitches" she laughed.

"No seriously this is bad, my sister's going to be home in half an hour." Daphne said standing up, "Uh shit my legs" she moaned, rubbing her knees, "agh and my pelvis feels like someone beat it with a hammer."

"Wow last night was fun" smiled Heather even more, "Next time I am going to watch over Fang, or better I will ask mother to get a dog as pet.”

"Worry about that later, help me clean up some of this cum, it’s everywhere! Shit its everywhere!"

"You're wound pretty tight considering you just spent all night in a basically endless state of orgasm."

"Yes, that was amazing" smiled Daphne, relinquishing a small smile, "but I'll enjoy that later we need to clean up now!"

"Daphne calm down," Heather pulled her into a kiss and Daphne melted into it.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Within the half hour the girls had erased all evidence of last night's romp, except for a small stain on the couch, showered and changed. Fang was lounging in the back yard the entire time.

Astoria's came home by floo just as they came downstairs from the shower and greeted her.

"Hey Tori" smiled Heather, giving her friend's little sister a hug, "Cute dress."

"Morning Heather, Morning sister!" Astoria beamed, "Oh this, we went shopping yesterday afternoon." she twirled around in the light blue sun dress, modelling for the two older girls.

"Morning Tori" said Daphne, “nice dress" she said as Tori spun. Daphne noticed her sister hadn't put on any underwear, but said nothing. "We're going over to Heather's house so it’s just you and Fang, mom or dad should be home around 8."

"Ok!" smiled Astoria, "I'm going to make myself some breakfast then, have fun" she yelled as the girls walked out the door.

Tori fixed herself some breakfast bacon and eggs, Poured herself some pumpkin juice and sat on the coach. Mom and dad were not in home so no need to follow all pureblood society etiquettes’.

"What the...." she said to herself, She scratched her finger along a wet spot on the couch and brought it to her nose. "ugh!" the smell was vaguely familiar but at the same time smelt spoiled. "Daphne must have spilt some milk" she thought.

About halfway through the episode Fang came bounding in to meet his favourite companion.

"Hey buddy" she cooed, leaning down to pat him, "We'll play as soon as I finish my breakfast." at the word "play", Fang became excited and Astoria had to give him a piece of bacon to calm him down. That satiated him for the moment.

A half hour later Tori finished her breakfast along with the show and sat up to go wash the plate. Fang followed closely behind.

Even though she was only a year younger than her sister, at 16 Tori was still only 5'2 and had to lean forward to turn on the tap.

The act of leaning over the sink pulled the short sun dress up, exposing her naked pussy and shapely ass, and Astoria didn't wear underwear, she didn't like it, to her it was too constricting, she reasoned the same with a bra but still them wore it in public. Knowing she would In the privacy of her home though she didn't bother putting them on today, so when she leaned forward and exposed herself, Fang took the opportunity to sneak a quick lick, from her sensitive little clit to the tight, puckered entrance of her butt.

"Not yet", Tori moaned and shuddered.

She finished cleaning her dishes and sprinted up the stairs, Fang always obedient dog following suit. She ran into her room, closed the door behind her and flopped belly-up onto her bed. Her skirt flew up and exposed her little cunt, but she quickly covered before Fang could get a lick in.

After a few seconds Astoria managed to divert his attention to her neck and face. Fang began enthusiastically licking her neck and face and Astoria shuddered at the feeling of that sandpapery tongue on her skin. It sent goose bumps crawling across her chest and always made her wet. A moment later Tori opened her mouth to moan, but it was cut by Fang's long doggie tongue slipping into her throat. Tori tongued back, kissing Fang in a wild passion.

Tori was absolutely soaking and didn't even bother with letting Fang eat her pussy. She almost tore the sun dress off and stopped for a second to admire her little tits. They weren't as large as her sister, they were only B cups, but they were perky and her pink nipples stood out proudly and Tori was fond of them.

Astoria stopped admiring herself flopped onto the bed. She lay on her back with her legs dangling off the side and her ass right on the edge. Sitting herself up on her elbows she ordered Fang up and he placed his front paws next to her chest. Tori looked between his legs to see his throbbing cock dangling hotly. She was so fond of that cock, she had been taking it since she was 14, when she got friendly with Hagrid through Heather and Daphne. She thought back dreamily.

_******Flashback start******_

Astoria was a little disappointed in herself when, at 14, she accepted that she really found no interest in men at all. The only person who had every really managed to get her dripping was her sister, and as messed up as that sounded, she wanted her.

Tori would spend hours at night just watching her sister, sometimes while she slept in home or in dorm, sometimes while she was in library doing homework, and once, Tori had seen her masturbate when she sneaked into Fifth year’s girls dormitory. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen and almost came on the spot watching. She had rushed back to her room and stuffed her middle finger in her pussy to the knuckle, flinching at pain of the rough entry but exploding into a massive orgasm a minute later.

As her mind was full with naughty thoughts, Astoria wanted to take walk towards her secrete spot, a place near to forbidden forest, but not dangerous and hidden from curious eyes. It had been well past curfew, so she had stealthily avoided Mrs Norris and Caretaker Finch and came out of castle. When she arrived at her secrete spot, she got Fang who had been curled up. He was feeling lonely as Dumbledore had sent Hagrid for somewhere. Astoria’s mind was filled with naughty thoughts of her sister, any her pussy was already dripping wet. So when Fang woke up to the pungent smell of female cum he investigated, giving Tori's legs a tentative lick, then, upon finding the source, lapped greedily. Astoria liked feeling of dog’s tongue over her body, soon fang had found source if smell and started lapping on it as like it was his favourite treat. Soon he had drove Astoria to her orgasm.

Once she had recovered from her orgasm Tori noticed that Fang, had a little boner. Tori had heard about girls giving the boys they dated blowjobs and hand jobs and the older girls letting them fuck them, but this had never interested her until now.

"It can't hurt," she reasoned looming at fang and I'd hate to leave him hanging."

Tori gave her first blowjob that night and came for the second time as she felt cum slide down her throat. Two nights later she lost her virginity to him, cumming as he came in her and another time from his knot.

_******Flashback end******_

Astoria had watched, and felt, and becomes addicted to fang and his cock. Fang topped out at an impressive 11 inches. Tori enjoyed every inch of that cock since the day she first took it. Now it was Fang and her sister that fuelled her sexual desires.

Tori knew that these had to be somewhat Taboo practices, fucking dog and fantasizing about her sister, but frankly she didn't care. Surely pureblood society would freak them out if they heard about it.

Tori smiled as she thought back. But there was no need for memories when it was all right in front of her.

Astoria reached forward and grabbed Fang by the cock, leading him towards her soaking pussy while he walked forward on his back feet. "auuhhb!". Tori moaned as she felt a hot jet of pre-cum squirt against her cunt. Fang kept advancing and as soon as he felt her hot slick pussy he pushed forward, burying 4 inches of his cock into her tight hole. Tori let out a long low moan as Fang sunk the last 7 inches into her gooey cunt.

Astoria smiled and wrapped her legs around Fang's hips as he began to thrust, lubricated by her own juices and Fang's hot, shooting pre-cum.

In seconds Astoria was red and wailing as Fang thrust with all his might into her. His hips were a blur as he flew in and out, the tip of his cock banged against her cervix and she moaned each time he bottomed out, "OH!....YES!......FUCK!.......YA!" Tori churned her hips under the battering of the canine cock, wailing as beads of sweat formed on her body. She sat up and tried to suck on Fang's tongue but as soon as she took in her mouth she collapsed again.

Astoria's pussy exploded and she gushed over Fang's cock, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock, desperate to milk the buckets of cum stored in his balls. She thrashed and screamed and Fang kept fucking, adding to the intensity of her orgasm as cum flooded from her pussy and continued to lube her tunnel.

It wasn't until she had come down from her first orgasm that Tori noticed the ball banging against the entrance to her pussy. It took her a minute to realize it was his knot, and shuddered as it slipped in and out of her sensitive entrance. Tori let it pop in and out while she played with her tits, rubbing her nipples and pinching them to add to her arousal.

She knew that once Fang's knot started forming he was close to cumming so she humped back faster, slamming back on his knot and squealing as it pooped back out, her orgasm building quickly.

Finally, with one particularly hard thrust, Fang hurried his knot in Tori and have out a howl as he blew his balls. This time the knot didn't come out and Astoria came as she felt hot cum splash inside her womb and run back through her over stuffed cunt, a little bit leaking past his knot and running in small streams down her butt cheeks and onto the sheets.

Fang shot rope after rope of cum into Astoria, filling her womb and any available space in her pussy as she wailed and squirmed beneath him.

She knew that they would be knotted for a good 10 minutes before he could pull out but even more she knew that she could cum at least two more times just from the feeling of Fang's knot against her G-spot, and she settled down on the bed, as she felt the first orgasm already building.

It was at that moment, as Astoria settled down with Fang's cock firmly buried up her cunt, and Daphne walked in the front door.

Heather's parents had planned a surprise trip and Daphne had returned home after she saw her friend off.

She walked into the house and plopped down on the couch, absentmindedly scratching at cum stain she had left on the couch. She was disappointed at the loss, if only temporarily, of her new found fun so soon, and as she sat on the couch in self pity she heard something strange coming from upstairs.

Astoria was too engrossed in enjoying the climb to her orgasm to notice the front door open and click shut, and within two minutes was wailing at the top of her lungs as Fang's knot pressed against her g-spot.

Daphne slowly approached the door of her sister and was shocked by the sound of the steady wailing. She had heard that before, it was the sound of a girl deep in the throes of a massive orgasm. She stood outside the door contemplating whether to peek when she heard something that increased her interest.

Astoria whimpered as she game down from her orgasm, "Oh Fang I love your cock so deep in me!"

It was that last wail that drew Daphne's attention, she cracked open the door and gasped, letting the door slowly swing open.

There were little Tori, her face beat read while she was sprawled on the bed, her legs splayed wide open, while she twitched and moaned softly on the cock lodged deep in her pussy.

It wasn't until Daphne began to speak that Astoria noticed her.

"Daphne I can-" but she was cut off by her own moans as another orgasm washed over her and she came hard on Fang's cock.

"Oh my god Tori" was all Daphne could muster, staring hotly at her sister.

But Astoria didn't see that, she heard Daphne's weak exasperation and tried to come up with an excuse while she struggled to pull herself out from under the dog.

"Oh my god Tori this is so hot" Daphne purred.

At the sound of those words Tori ceased all struggling and looked at her sister, "huh? What?"

Daphne made her way across the room, shedding her loose shirt and denim shorts and let them fall to the ground as she climbed up onto the bed.

Tori could do nothing but watch as her sisters clothes dropped to the floor and she crawled onto the bed. Before she could even react Daphne lowered herself on top of Tori and their lips met. Tori moaned into her sister’s mouth and felt the familiar warmth in her pussy as it grew hotter and wetter.

While still locked in their kiss Tori reached up and took on of Daphne's tits in her hand, kneading the soft flesh. It was Daphne's turn to moan now and she reciprocated by pinching one of Astoria's erect nipples, and this sent her over the edge.

Tori gasped in Daphne's mouth and her body stiffened under Daphne and Fang as she came for the third time since Fang had lodged his knot into her. Tori's pussy gushed onto Fang's softening cock and as she approached the end of orgasm Fang's penis popped out, followed by a flowing river of cum that soaked the bed sheets beneath her.

Daphne smiled down at her little sister as she watched her writhe in pleasure. Then when she saw Fang's cock pop out and that flood of cum following she came up with a naughty idea.

Daphne looked down at the cum still bubbling from her little sisters swollen pink pussy, reached over and pushed her middle finger into her. Tori gasped and jerked her hips at the feeling of Daphne's finger slowly working its way into her tunnel. When she had only the first digit in she pulled back, slowly, causing Tori to moan as her finger dragged against her inner walls. On the next push Daphne buried most of her finger in and pulled back out. Within a minute Daphne had established a steady pace as she fucked the sticky cum back into her sister's hot cunt.

"uuuhhhhh" Tori moaned, "Daphne your fingers are so good.."

"You like that?" Daphne purred hotly, "stuffing another finger into her sister’s hole.

"mmmhhhh" Tori whimpered, suppressing another moan.

Daphne stuffed two fingers in and out of her sisters gooey cunt while she slowly fucked herself with her other hand in time with her sisters moans.

As Tori felt her orgasm building she looked up at her sister, who sat on her knees with two fingers sliding in and out of her pussy as she watched herself finger fuck Tori.

Overtaken by lust Astoria reached over with her free hand and grabbed Daphne's ass. She jumped before realizing who it was and have her sister a little smile, shaking her butt enticingly. Tori slapped her perky butt and Daphne moaned as Tori made contact, leaving a small hand print.

"hehehe you're a little dirty Tori.”

"Uahh if you weren't about to make me cum I would come over there and smack the hell out of you're ass." Tori retorted.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Daphne smiled.

With that Astoria's body tensed and her pussy clamped down on her sister hand before she gushed all over it.

"auuuhhhh stop stop stop." Tori begged.

But Daphne refused and continued to thrust her fingers until Tori screamed and tried to roll away, forcing Daphne to remove her fingers. Tori lay on her side trembling as small streams of her cum leaked from her pussy and down her hip, one hand between her tightly clenched legs and the other covering her mouth as she tried to suppress her moans.

Daphne sat there in awe of Tori's orgasm, it wasn't entirely intense but it seemed to over stimulate her. Daphne turned this over in her head as she lay back and lazily pushed her middle finger in and out of herself.

A few minutes later Tori had recovered enough to take her hand away from her mouth and roll to face her sister.

"Daphne?" she whispered

"Ya" she said, looking up between her legs.

"I have this feeling we should talk about this but I'm not sure where to start..." Tori trailed off.

"Okay, how about you tell me how you started with all this and then I'll tell you how I did, do that sound good?"

"Ya sure" Tori said.

So Tori told Daphne about how she had started having fantasies about her and then how she started having sex with Fang. Then Daphne told Tori about the night before with Heather and how she had lost her virginity to Fang, like her sister.

"Wow Tori you aren't the person I thought you were at all." Daphne breathed.

"Hey you had sex with your best friend AND Fang and then fingered me!" yelled Tori.

"Hey I wasn't judging," Laughed Daphne, "but I'd like to do more than just finger you" she added.

"Daphne can I eat you out?" whispered Tori.

"Ooh I'd like that" giggled Daphne. She lies back on the bed and spread her legs wide for her sister.

"No, sit on my face!"

Without another word Daphne got down on her knees, one leg on either side of Astoria's shoulders and sat back.

"Ammhh" she whimpered when Tori's tongue darted up at her swollen labia. Once she had relaxed again she leaned back again and moaned lightly as Tori spread her butt cheeks with her hands.

"Oh Tori" Daphne moaned. Astoria took that as a green light and attacked her sister’s pussy with her mouth. She was met with moans and whimpers as her tongue darted around the various folds and sensitive areas of Daphne's cunt, and at one point when her tongue dipped into her hole Daphne gasped and reached back, grabbing Astoria by her hair and pulling her head up as she mashed her slit down onto her face.

Daphne moaned with ecstasy as Tori added her index finger and slowly fucked it in and out. Tori was amazed at how soaked her sister was, her finger slid in to the knuckle without any resistance and it gave her an idea.

She added another finger and mashed them in until they were thoroughly soaked before pulling them out. Astoria shifted her eyes from her sisters slit to her puckered pink anus, admiring the tight ring before taking her soaking fingers and wiping Daphne's lube on the pink hole.

As soon as Astoria made contact with her asshole Daphne squealed and a fresh wave of her juices flooded her pussy. She moaned on top of her sister, leaning forward over her stomach and arching her butt out to give her sister better access.

Astoria slipped her index finger back into Daphne's pussy, re wetting it before pulling it out and taking it back to her asshole.

"Daphne" she began, "can I finger your ass?"

"Please Tori!" Daphne moaned, she had now totally collapsed on top of her sister, her head between Tori's legs and her soaking pussy only centimetres away from her gasping mouth.

Tori pushed and Daphne pushed back until Astoria's finger penetrated her with a soft pop.

"Uuuaahhhhh shit Tori that feel so good" moaned Tori, her hands clawing at Tori's legs and ass.

She slowly pushed her finger further into Daphne's ass before burying it as deeply as it would go.

"Tori please fuck my ass." Daphne begged.

"Only because you sound so desperate and sexy." Purred Tori, before pulling her finger out and quickly sinking it back in, eliciting a whimper from Daphne.

Astoria's finger was soon flying in and out of her sister’s firm ass while her tongue ravaged her swollen soaking pussy.

"Oooh Tori I'm going to cum!" wailed Daphne as Tori felt her ass tighten up and grip her invading finger as a wave of hot cum flooded out of her pussy.

Daphne squirmed in ecstasy on top of Tori, her hips and ass gyrating on that marvellous tongue while her hands clawed at Tori's milky legs and firm little butt.

Finally Daphne collapsed on top of her sister and Tori let out a sigh.

"That was fun." she smiled.

"Ya" Daphne whispered softly.

"Daphne?"

"Ya Tori"

"Can I watch Fang have sex with you?" she asked, putting on that soft baby voice she used when she wanted something.

Daphne smiled, "I'm not sure I can handle anything in my vagina right now, I'm a little worn out right now."

"Oh," Tori frowned

"But it felt really good when you had your finger in my butt.” smiled Daphne.

"Are you saying you want to have anal with Fang?" Tori gasped.

"That's not what I said." smirked Daphne, shifting so that her face was resting on the comforter and her ass was poised high in the air above her.

"Fang. Come." Tori called.

The dog, which had now blown his balls three times in less than 18 hours, came bounding into the room sporting a throbbing boner that was already leaking pre-cum.

"Wow" breathed Daphne.

Fang jumped on the bed and began to lick Tori, first her mouth and then down her neck to her nipples, which caused her to moan, but she was able to stop him before he buried his snout in her crotch.

Astoria grabbed Fang and led him to Daphne, whose position was an obvious sign to what she wanted.

Without an order the dog jumped up and placed his paws on her back, Daphne whimpered as little sports of pre-cum slashed her back, cheeks and pussy.

Daphne brought herself up to her hands and knees and Fang was able to wrap his front legs around her waist while Tori guided his cock.

"Tori make sure its slow and try to make it as gentle as possible." Daphne whimpered.

"Of course," whispered Tori, giving Daphne's firm butt a pat.

Tori stuck her finger in her drooling cunt and coated Daphne's asshole in her juices while she held Fang's cock, still pumping out pre-cum, against her anus.

Daphne whimpered each time Tori slathered her asshole with her cum or a hot spurt from Fang slid down her bowels.

"Okay, I think I'm ready" moaned Daphne.

"Okay, I'll keep it as slow as I can." said Tori.

One hand holding Fang's hips and the other holding his cock Tori guided him towards Daphne's anus. She placed the tip against her tight muscular ring and let the tip shoot more pre-cum in while she held Fang from humping.

When she saw Daphne's asshole relax and open a little she slide the tip inside.

As soon as Fang felt his tip in her hole he tried to hump forward, because of Daphne's incredibly tight asshole, which only tightened up more when she felt him invade, Fang was stopped after only an inch.

Fang's humping did little to help his penetration and Tori had to calm him down and then calm Daphne down until she was relaxed again.

Holding his hips, Tori slowly pushed Fang's cock in deeper and Daphne moaned with pleasure as inch after hot slippery inch slid into her asshole. When Fang was about halfway in Daphne began to push back and at the feeling of his cock sliding in faster Fang humped forward and buried the last 4 inches to the root in Daphne.

"OOHH SHIT OOH HE'S SO BIG" Daphne wailed, "AHHH Tori PULL HIM OUT!!"

Tori quickly slid Fang's cock out and gawked at how he stretched her sister out before finally his cock popped free.

Fang fussily humped at the air as Tori pushed him off and sat wide eyed, looking at Daphne's gasping asshole as her muscles rapidly clenched and unclenched.

"Daphne?" Astoria said softly, "Are you okay?" never taking her eyes of her delicious ass

"Ya I'm fine I just need a minute before we try again." she panted.

"I think I have an idea to help you relax a little." Tori whispered

. "Huh-" was all Daphne managed to get off before her little sister dived in between her cheeks, her tongue running circles inside her while saliva ran down her inner walls.

"Ooh Torieeee don't stop!" she moaned, "Auuhh its soo good!" Daphne buried her face in the comforters and thrust her ass up into her sister’s face as her tongue dove in. She pushed her tongue in as far as it would go and bobbed her head.

"Auuh ggodd Tori your tongue feels so good."

Daphne's words fuelled her lust and Tori squeezed two fingers into her sister's hot, drooling cunt, immediately pumping them in and out at blurring speed.

"Ahhhhh shiiit!! Tori I'm close," Daphne yelled.

Suddenly Tori pulled away and she whined.

"Hold on Daphne I have an idea." shouted Astoria as she ran from the room.

Daphne was left, face down ass up, on the bed with Fang's still hard cock dangling below him a few feet away from her.

Astoria came bounding into the room a minute later with a purple bottle.

"I found some lube in mom and dad's room" shouted Astoria triumphantly

"Ewe they still do it!" laughed Daphne.

"Ya they're like forty!" Both girls erupted in laughter before Tori remembered the bottle of lube in her hands.

"Ok Daphne hold still." Tori placed the nozzle against Tori's ass and gently squeezed, watching a clear, gooey liquid coat Daphne's sphincter and pour into her asshole.

"HeHeHe its cold," Daphne giggled.

"Ok do you think you're ready again?" asked Tori.

"Oh ya I want it now," purred Daphne. She felt Tori shift behind her and then felt Fang hop on top of her, wrapping his legs around her waist.

He humped around but his penis just bounced off the back of her thighs and Tori had to calm him down and guide his cock.

When she felt the hot tip against her hole Daphne moaned into the bed and relaxed, allowing Fang's cock to slip into her lubed asshole without much trouble.

Daphne knew he was all the way in when she felt the base of his cock nestled between her plump cheeks and wiggled her hips, in awe of how that massive member had slipped so easily into her.

She only held this thought for a second before it was replaced by blinding ecstasy as Fang pulled halfway out and slammed back in.

"Oouhhh," Daphne moaned, "Tori let him fuck me now."

Overcome with lust Daphne wailed as Fang's cock slammed in and out of her tight asshole and felt her juices running down the back of her legs as her pussy flooded over and over again. Daphne screamed with pleasure as she felt that hot cock slam in to her again and again. That hot cock stuffed her ass to the brim and Daphne moaned lewdly as she felt her gasping hole stretch under the onslaught of her lover.

"Aahh fuck he's so big!" she screamed, trying to suppress her wails with the comforter. But with all the screaming and cumming she was doing Fang still pounded away at her upturned ass while she wailed in ecstasy.

Wave after wave of orgasmic please crashed over her as the cock continued to drill her most taboo hole. Precum squelched out of her ass and poured down her legs, mixing with the cum water falling from her cunt. Daphne burned with need and fucked back as Fang thrust in, adding a whole new level to the intensity of her orgasms.

Tori watched in complete silence as her sister took that massive dick in her asshole! She was amazed at how much he stretched her and even more amazed at how much Daphne was screaming and cumming, it was visibly pouring out of her pussy and Tori even felt something dripping out of her own pussy, but she was distracted by something else.

"Tori!" Daphne wailed, "his knot!"

Astoria looked up and noticed the base of Fang's cock had swelled up and even though Daphne's ass was too tight to take it, he was slamming her harder trying to force it in.

"Make sure it doesn't go in, I don't think I could take it" gasped Daphne.

"It's not going to fit." Tori yelled.

And with that Fang stopped his humping and Tori held his hips in place as he came.

"Oohhh mmmyy goood!!!" Daphne wailed as she felt rope after rope of hot cum slide down her asshole.

Tori gasped as her sister began to squirt and moaned as some of her sisters cum splashed onto her own hot pussy.

After what seemed like ages, only a minute, Fang dismounted Daphne and she moaned as his cock slid out, but she was too spent to cum again. Fang left the room, also sexually exhausted from the night before and that morning.

Daphne collapsed trembling as a little bit of dog cum dribbled out of her asshole.

Tori lay down next to her sister, ignoring the fire in her own groin as she held her shaking sister.

"That was incredible," she said softly.

"We should do this again," Smiled Astoria.

"Of course," Daphne smiled back, "but not today, I need a break."

Daphne fell asleep in Tori's arms and Astoria lay there staring affectionately at her sexy older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No animals are harmed for writing this fiction. Please do not repeat any action from this work and make others as well as yours life miserable. Author not support any kind of sexual violence on humans or animals.


	4. Weekend Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Astoria's parent's has some business meeting, So once again sisters are alone in house along with Fang for weekend. For two days they just relax and explore there feelings for each other and on Sunday they invite Heather and fun begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains heavy lesbian sex and bestiality, please do not read if you offend by such topics.

Daphne woke a few hours later wrapped in her sister’s arms. Astoria had fallen asleep too and Daphne gingerly disentangled herself and planted a tender kiss on her lips before silently retreating from the room, down the kitchen.

She prepared coffee for herself, and went in living room. After some time, she noticed Heather’s snowy white own perching on window to catch her attention. She opened the window and offered Hedwig some owl treats and water and unties the letter she brings with her.

‘Hey Daphne, sorry my parents sprung this trip on me, I promise we can have some more fun when I get back. It’s my turn with Fang.’

Daphne grabbed some parchment and scribbled down ‘yes babe, it will be fun.’ She thought about writing Heather about that morning with Astoria but decided against it, she tied her letter to Hedwig’s leg and seas her off.

The nap with Tori had definitely helped her but her ass and pussy were still tender along with her nipples so Daphne decided it better to not get dressed and she lay naked on the couch enjoying taste of her coffee while she continues to read book.

Hour later, Daphne feels hungry grumbling of her empty stomach and upon checking wall clock and seeing that it was 1:30 in the afternoon, decided to head down to the kitchen to make herself and Tori some lunch.

When she entered the kitchen Astoria was already sitting at the dining table with treacle tart. She had put on her pink dress again and Daphne could see her nipples through the thin fabric.

"Hey," Tori smiled.

"Hey sister," Daphne said.

Tori smiled, "I kind like you this way," nodding towards Daphne's naked breasts and lower.

"Huh?" Daphne pouted, "Oh, yes I'm just a little sore."

Tori laughed, "Here do you want some treacle?"

"Please! I am starving."

The sisters spent the day together and as the time for their parents to arrive approached Daphne reluctantly went upstairs and put on loose night robes. Around 8:00 that evening their parents arrived and the girls continued on as if nothing had happened.

Over the next few days they were limited to quickies in stolen moments when their parents weren't in the room. They could hide away to the hall closet or the bathroom and make out of a few minutes, or at night Daphne would sneak into Astoria's room and they would silently finger each other to orgasms under the cover of Muffliato Charm.

Daphne had taken to not wearing underwear around the house and Astoria enjoyed sliding her hand up Daphne's shorts or skirts and feels her get hot and wet over her hand at dinner. She loved teasing her sister, watching her squirm in the seat next to her as she worked her finger around her pussy. The horny girl wanting to cum but at the same time trying not to since their parents were right across the table.

One night Daphne got Tori back. In Greengrass household, it’s important for member to do daily chores in muggle way, like washing and cleaning so they could understand the value of work. It was Astoria's turn to wash the dishes and while she was busy with the soapy water and dirty dishes Daphne came up behind her, clamping one hand over her mouth and immediately shoving the other down the front of her shorts. Tori was shocked at first and almost panicked but began to grind against her sister as she felt her fingers massage her clit and probe her hole.

Daphne knew Tori was going to cum when she started moaning into her hand and began to buck against her, so she pulled her hand and but kept her grasp on Tori's mouth. Daphne waited a few minutes, one hand firmly clamped over Tori's mouth while the other played on her flat stomach. She waited until she was sure Tori had come down from her climb to her orgasm before sticking her hand back in and fingering her.

Once she felt Tori getting close to orgasm for the second time, she pulled her hand out again and released her hold on her mouth, quickly leaving the kitchen. As she retreated from the kitchen she beard Tori whimper with need but knew it would be a good ten minutes before she could finish the dishes and try to get some relief.

Unluckily for Tori her dad called a family meeting and twenty minutes the whole family was on the couch when their dad stood up.

"Okay girls, your mother and I have some news," He said.

"Oh great," moaned Astoria

"Oh hush" said her mother.

"Listen," he continued, "I have my business meeting coming up this weekend and your mother is coming with me. That means you'll be on your own again for three days. Since you handled it so well the last time we think you could handle this one as well. I am extremely Sorry for ditching you on the end of holidays but we will be back to see you off by Monday Morning."

Daphne and Tori tried to hide their smiles as what their parents said sunk in, a whole three days to themselves!

They spent the next hour going over details, mostly "Don’t burn the house down, keep Fang inside at night for protection, if something happens like that..."

Once they had given the girls all the information they could possibly need for any contingent they left to go pack and Daphne and Astoria raced upstairs, locking Tori's bedroom door before collapsing onto her bed, laughing and excitedly talking about all the things they would doing.

It wasn't long before Daphne pulled Tori into a kiss, slipping her hand up her shirt she gave her little sisters firm tits a squeeze. Tori moaned into her mouth and Daphne took the opportunity to slip her tongue in.

Their tongues fought for a while before Tori broke the kiss and moved her lips to Daphne's neck, kissing from where her jaw met her neck down to her collar bone, sucking on the soft flesh of her neck.

"Oh Tori I just thought of something!" Said Daphne as her sister sucked on her neck.

"mmhmm?" Tori hummed, still kissing her way up Daphne's neck.

"We should- auhh ya right- we should get Heather to come over this weekend,"

Tori stopped, "A three way?"

"Well Fang too,"

"No, I mean, I thought it was just going to be you and I?" pouted Tori.

"Ya I just thought we could have Heather over for one of the days since we'll have three days to ourselves."

"Ok then Friday and Saturday for us and Heather comes over Sunday?" smiled Tori.

"Yes, but just you and I," smirked Daphne, kneading one of Tori's mounds in my hand, "We'll leave Fang for when Heather comes over."

Tori leaned in and kissed her sister, moaning as Daphne continued to knead her tits. Her other hand dropped and tried to worm its way into her pants but Tori stopped her.

"No, I wanna wait until tomorrow."

Daphne smiled, "Have it your way," She gave her sister's nipples one last pinch before she bounded out of the room.

FRIDAY

The next morning was a regular morning, mother made breakfast, everybody ate, the girls played some games like chess and exploding snaps. Then day became hectic as mother ran last minute errands and dad finished packing for the trip. The day went by and at 6:00 everybody said there goodbyes and the girls were finally alone.

"So Tori," Daphne smiled wickedly.

"Yess Daphne," she purred.

"What should we do first?"

Without responding Tori locked her lips over her sisters and with her free hands reached down and yanked Daphne's leggings to her knees. Daphne bit Tori's lower lip, not enough to hurt her but enough to elicit a small moan. Tori wrapped her left hand around Daphne's waist and cupped her right hand over her mound and squeezed.

Daphne let go of her sisters lips to moan and brought her left hand up and pulled the front of Tori's shirt down delighted that she wasn't wearing a bra she gave her right nipple a pinch.

Tori was furiously rubbing her sister clit with her thumb while her middle finger curved inside her. She felt Daphne hook her fingers on the elastic of her shorts and pull them down, Tori did the rest and kicked them off and Daphne followed, kicking her leggings aside as well.

"lets go upstairs" rasped Tori.

"No time," Daphne gasped, kissing down Tori's neck before pulling her to the floor.

Daphne was mashing her mouth on Tori's little pink nipples while her sister fingered her soaking cunt and grinded on her leg, leaving a sticky trail.

Without warning Daphne sat up, pushing her sister back so that she was sitting back on the carpet too. Before Tori could began to question what had happened Daphne scooted forward into a scissor position and moaned as she made contact with her sister's hot sticky cunt.

Tori opened her mouth to say something but moaned as Daphne started grinding her pussy against hers.

"Shiiitt....Daphne where...did you...learn that," she managed to get out in between gasps.

"Heather had book gifted by her godfather, in which their is chapter on Lesbianism," She moaned.

Tori was surprised that it turned her on so much to know that her sister and Heather had explored this topic and was soon mashing her pussy against Daphne's. The room was filled with the girls heavy breathing and moans as they picked up pace. Daphne grabbed Tori's leg and slammed hard, the sound of Tori's whimpers and squeals replaced the soft moans as she felt her sisters hot pussy slam against hers, grind, pull back and then did it again.

A few thrusts later Tori was cumming in a shuddering full body orgasm, "AUHHH YESS DAPHHHNNNEE," She wailed as her sister slammed away at her gushing pussy.

Daphne was close when her sister had cum and was only spurred on more when she heard her wail her name. Daphne slammed against her sisters cunt, even hotter and wetter from the waves of cum flooding out. Finally Daphne's body stiffened and she gasped as she felt her cervix contract around waves of cum washing out of her tunnel.

Daphne collapsed on her back, breathing hard as she felt the hot cum run down her pussy and dribble down her ass. She felt her sister's legs relax, though still intertwined with hers, as she lay back. It was an erotic sight, two bombshell blonde sisters laying sweating and gasping on the carpet, their pink pussies only inches away still covered in their hot slippery cum.

Tori was the first to finally recover, she crawled up next to her sister and pulled her into a kiss. Daphne moaned into her mouth before joining in the kiss, melting into her sister.

They lay there kissing, it was no longer lust filled passionate kissing but more gentle

"Daphne?" Tori broke the kiss, "I'm tired, can we go up to you're room?"

"Sure, yes" Daphne frowned a little.

Tori trotted upstairs, leading Daphne into her room and then into the bed where she slid her naked body under the covers.

Daphne felt the familiar warmth between her legs when she slipped into bed, pressing her naked body against Tori's. They were facing each other, legs intertwined and breasts squashed together when Daphne pulled her in for another soft kiss.

"Mhmm DAAAPPHNNNEEEEEEEE" Tori moaned, "stop, we should wait until tomorrow," she whispered.

Daphne pulled back and groaned, "But Tori you get me so wet," she whined, "and I know I do the same for you," she purred, reaching her hand in between Tori's slick legs and dipping a finger into her soaking pussy.

"Daphne I want to save some for tomorrow," she moaned, trying to suppress a whimper as Daphne continued digging her finger into her slit.

"But Tori I want you," Daphne whispered, biting her sisters lower lip and rubbing Tori's clit with her thumb.

"Ah shiiiit" Tori moaned as Daphne began thrusting her finger, "oohhh okay, one more," she said, collapsing into the kiss. Tori was tired but she was just as horny and gave herself over to her sister, spreading her legs as Daphne added a second finger to her drooling cunt.

Soon Daphne's fingers were flying in and out of her sister's soaking pussy and she decided it was time to try something new. Tori was laying on her back with her legs wrapped around Daphne's upper abdomen while she mashed her tits with her mouth and fingered her. Tori was getting hotter and hotter and as well as coating Daphne's fingers, her juices were running down her slit, down to her asshole and pooling in the tight ring before overflowing and running down the small of her back onto the bed.

Daphne pulled her sopping sticky fingers out, moved her middle finger down an inch and pushed forward again. Her index finger slid back into Tori's slit with no issue but her middle finger met resistance at her asshole.

"Daphne no not there," Tori moaned, still swimming in orgasmic ecstasy.

Daphne ignored her, pushing harder until her finger slid in to the first knuckle. Tori whimpered and squirmed but could do nothing underneath her sister as Daphne buried her finger in her virgin asshole.

"Auuhhhh DAPHHNNNNEEEE," Tori moaned as Daphne pushed her finger into tight ass. The feeling was incredible, even though there were only fingers the double penetration was overwhelming and in a few thrusts Tori was squirming and cumming underneath her sister.

"AUUHH GODDD Daphne!" she wailed, girl cum flooding out of her cunt and soaking her legs. Tori lay panting on the bed as Daphne rolled off of her, planting soft kisses on her and chest until she was able to get her breathing under control.

Tori curled up next to her, still shaking In the aftermath of her massive orgasm.

"Goodnight Tori," Daphne whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you," Tori whispered.

"Huh?" Daphne mumbled.

"Nothing," she said.

They lay in silence for a while, trying to fall asleep but not yet able too.

"Tori," Daphne started, "I love you too," Daphne's eyes were shut but she smiled and she knew Tori was smiling too. Daphne wrapped her arms around her sister as they fell asleep.

Saturday

Daphne woke up to the sun streaming in through her blinds and smiled remembering last night. Then she remembered Tori in her arms, still asleep and breathing softly Daphne looked at her sister. She looked so innocent, naked and in the morning sun, and this made Daphne want to take her again right there. But she stopped herself kissing Astoria softly and gently disentangling herself to get out of bed.

She slipped on some black cotton panties that hugged her shapely cheeks and slipped downstairs, loving the cool morning air on the rest of her naked body.

Daphne walked into the kitchen and checked the cabinets, "Shit, mother and father didn't stored groceries before they left,"

She checked the time and decided that the Muggle market would be open, then found her shirt and leggings on the floor from the previous night. Daphne grabbed a quill and left a note for Astoria,

Morning beautiful ;) I went to the Muggle supermarket to get some food for breakfast so sit tight. Love you.

, before she grabbed some muggle moneys and apparated at barren ally near market. Daphne grabbed an assortment of fruit, some eggs, ham, cheese and Tori's favourite cereal before paying and deciding to head home. Next to supermarket she noticed something, a new store had just opened up on the plaza, "Couldn't hurt to take a look," Daphne smiled to herself.

Tori woke up a few minutes after Daphne had left. A little disappointed in waking up to an empty bed, went downstairs in hopes of finding Daphne making breakfast. And possible still naked, Tori smiled to herself.

She was even more disappointed to find the house empty, and after reading the note slumped against the counter pouting. Then she noticed poor Fang on the patio, pawing at the glass in hopes of getting to her naked body.

"Sorry buddy," She frowned, "I have to leave you until tomorrow."

Tori lounged naked around the house while she waited for her sister. Two hours later Daphne still hadn't returned and Tori was worried. She was about to make a floo call to her parents then she heard alarm of ward, indicating someone apparated in the property, and twenty seconds later Daphne came in through come and go room with a mischievous smile.

"Morning sis," Daphne grinned

"Hey," Tori said, "what took you so long?"

"Well I got the groceries then a special store caught my eye and I did a bit of shopping," Daphne cooed.

"Oh what did your get?"

"I'll show you later, for now lets eat."

Daphne put the bag of groceries on the table and instructed Astoria to make a smoothie out of the fruits while she made an omelet.

Twenty minutes later the girls were at the table, Astoria now dressed in a long night shirt, eating the omelets and smoothie.

"So what's in the bag?" Tori asked after swallowing a mouthful of egg.

Daphne took a gulp of her smoothie and smiled, "You'll see,"

"mmh" Tori pouted, eating the rest of her breakfast in silence.

A few minutes later Daphne was finished too and she took the bag and went upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" shouted Tori.

"I just ate I need to brush my teeth." She called back.

Tori waited a second before she decided it would be good to do the same. She walked upstairs into the bathroom and leaned over the sink, gazing at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and curtaining half her face but she thought she looked cute and sexy.

"Tori come here," Yelled Daphne's voice from down the hall.

"Coming!" she squealed. She bounded naked down the hall and into Daphne's room and gasped.

Daphne was standing in the centre of the room next to her bed, completely naked except for a black strap on proudly sporting an erect pink gel penis. Astoria know what it called. 

"Oh my god Daphne," Tori gasped.

"Do you like it, I thought if we use magic to transfigure it then security wards will give alert to mother and father, so I decided to go for muggle way?" Daphne smiled wickedly, stroking the 6 inch phallus.

Tori just stared, mouth agape as Daphne stroked the pink cock, slowly stepping towards the bed. Almost in a trance Tori followed, sitting down on the bed as Daphne positioned herself between her legs.

Tori's pussy was drooling just from the sight of her bombshell sister stroking that pink dick while her tits lightly bounced whenever she moved.

Daphne smiled as she bent down and spread her sister's legs, licking her lips at the sight of the soaked little pussy.

"I guess we can skip the foreplay," Daphne purred.

Astoria still hadn't said a word, her eyes remained fixed on her sister while she nodded.

Daphne's pussy was getting wet behind the strap-on base plate as she watched her sister eyeing her with lust. Daphne was soaking and in love, watching Tori's eyes roll back in her head as she fed the cock into her soaking cunt.

"oohhh Daaaaphhhhhhhhhhhhh" Astoria moaned as her sister slid the pink cock deep inside her. It wasn't as long as Fang's monster but it was alot thicker and she loved the way it stretched her.

"Oohh its sooo thick," she moaned.

"You like that Tori," Daphne purred seductively, thrusting the cock further into her sister.

Astoria squealed as Daphne stuffed the phallus deeper into her sopping pussy.

"Ooh fuck me," She moaned, eyes narrowed with lust.

Daphne bent down and kissed her sister, "Gladly," and began to pull out.

Tori moaned, long and low as her cunt sucked on the retreating cock until only the head was left inside. She wrapped her legs around Daphne's waist and pulled her in hard.

"OHH FUCK!"

Daphne pulled back and thrust in again.

"SHIT....UHH"

Daphne began fucking Astoria, filling her sisters hot squishy cunt.

"AH!......OHH!.....YES!......HARDER!"

Tori was yelling and squealing each time Daphne bottomed out and then pulled back for another brutal thrust.

At first fucking Astoria with the cock had been an awkward experience for Daphne, who was unused to a thick heavy tool standing out 6 inches in front of her, but as she banged her sister she became more accustomed to it and thrust harder and faster. The sight of her nubile sister writhing and squealing beneath her was too much for Daphne and she could feel her juices running down her legs as she slammed into Astoria.

After a hard, brutal thrust into Astoria's upturned hips Daphne felt her sister's body cramp up against hers and watched as her mouth gaped, "Ooh sshiitt sissssssss I'm cummmming!"

Daphne smiled and thrust again, hard, and sent her sister's orgasm rocketing higher. She relished the sight of her sister squirming in her orgasm as she screamed every time she fucked the cock back in.

"AOOUHHHH Daphne don't sto-" she wailed, chocking on her words as Daphne complied and slammed the cock back into her.

Tori's eyes had rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open as Daphne thrust her cock into her over and over again. Daphne's quads were on fire, but so was her pussy, and she was too in love with watching her sister squirm and scream underneath her to quit now.

Finally when Daphne's quads could no longer push her forward she collapsed next to her sister and Astoria moaned as the thick cock was pulled from her clenching tunnel.

"Oh...My....god!" Tori gasped, "Holy shit Daphne that was incredible,"

Daphne could only smile, still panting on the bed, the fake penis, now sticky with Tori's cum, was pressed against her leg.

After a few minutes of laying there Daphne sat up and took off the strap-on, "Okay Tori it's your turn,"

Astoria sat up and gingerly took the toy,"I'm not sure I can do you with....with a penis.....I wouldn't know how to use it," she stuttered.

"Tori," she said holding her sisters hand, "It's fine, It was awkward for me at first too but then you get used to the feeling."

"Okay I'll give it a try," she smiled. Tori slid on the base and Daphne helped her adjust the straps, her pussy was getting wet up just looking at Tori sporting that fat tool.

"Oh ya Tori," Daphne purred, getting down in a doggy-style position. She wiggled her ass enticingly at her sister and Tori reached out with a hand and smacked on of her fat cheeks.

Tori grabbed her by the hips and angled the gel penis towards her juicy cunt. Daphne spread her legs in anticipation as she felt the sticky head against her entrance.

"Ooohhh you're right that's nice and thick," Daphne moaned as the cock slid to the hilt in her pussy. Daphne immediately began rocking back and forth on the cock, letting Tori get used to the feeling.

"Oh god yess that's good," Daphne squealed.

Tori pulled back until just the tip was in and slammed forward.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," She laughed, slamming into Daphne again.

Daphne moaned her approval, "Aaauuhhh" her face now buried in the bed with her ass high In the air.

Tori was soaking, the feeling of her sisters squishy cunt around the fake cock was almost as good as actually having her own pussy against hers.

Her eyes were shut as she slammed into her sister, her moans of pleasure only adding to her arousal. Tori opened her eyes and looked down. Her sister was in the hottest position possible, her face and tits squashed against the bed while her ass was high in the air. Her legs splayed apart for easy access to her cunt but it also spread her asscheeks, giving Astoria an amazing view of that pink ring clenching and unclenching as she slammed in and pulled out.

Almost in a daze Tori reached down and grabbed Daphne's hips with one hand, pulling her in and she thrust forward and slamming even harder into her.

"Auuh god yes Torieeee fuck me!" She screamed.

After a few strokes and more screams from Daphne, Tori reached down with her other hand and roughly pushed her thumb Into her sister's ass.

"OHH SHIT Tori!" Daphne wailed.

Astoria slammed into her sisters gooey cunt while she fingered her squirming ass.

"OHHH FUUCCKK IM CUMMMMING" Daphne screamed, gyrating her hips back into Astoria.

But she didn't let up, Tori kept thrusting Into her sister as her ass clamped down on her thumb and she began to wiggle it around inside Daphne.

"OHH YOUR THUMB," Daphne gasped.

Daphne writhed in orgasmic pleasure until finally her body has pumped out all the cum it could and she collapsed, exhausted, to the bed. Tori collapsing beside her.

"That's alot of fun," Tori laughed.

"Hehe ya" Daphne giggled.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the strap on, the girls fucking each other in a wide variety of different positions and both of their holes.

At the end of the day, as they lay exhausted in Tori's bed Daphne made floo call to Heather and invited her by 10AM.

Sunday

Tori moaned softly as she woke up, her ass still hurt a little from yesterday but nevertheless she smiled, thinking about the way Daphne has bent her over the couch and thrust that thick pink dick up her little hole.

She looked to her right to see Daphne still sound asleep and then saw the time.

"Shit why am I up at 7" she groaned.

Tori rolled out of bed, the strap on falling to the floor as she did, and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Ten minutes later she was leaning over the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice in front of her, absentmindedly going through Daily Prophet.

A few minutes later Astoria had settled on sports section and start to read Quidditch league news intently as she ate her cereal. She was so enthralled In the reading and eating what she didn't notice Daphne until her arms were wrapped around her.

"Morning beautiful" Daphne cooed as she kissed Tori's neck.

Tori giggled and smiled, already feeling the warmth building between her legs.

"Heather's coming over later," Daphne continued.

"Oohh that'll be fun" Tori squealed.

Tori was getting hornier but she found enough self restraint to get away from Daphne before her hands began to wander.

As the time for Heather to arrive drew closer the Daphne and Tori began to get anxious.

"What are we going to do when she gets here?" Tori asked expectantly.

"Well I know she wants to 'play' with Fang," Started Daphne.

"Ooh what if we surprise her," Astoria squealed.

"What do you mean," Daphne raised her eyebrows.

"Come here," Tori said. She whispered her idea to Daphne.

"Oh Tori you are a dirty girl," Daphne smiled wickedly.

"Come on, lets get ready," She smiled.

At 5 minutes to ten the girls were on either side of the come and go waiting for Heather. Daphne wore only a black lace thong and Tori had borrowed Daphne's pink one from the other night. After a few minutes of giddy, nervous excitement there was a sound of ignition in floo.

Daphne looked through the curtains to see it was Heather before yelling (as if she was upstairs) said to step in.

A second later Heather sprinted into the house but almost immediately fell to the carpet. The two sisters had tackled her to the floor and held her down as she struggled under their combined weight.

"What the hell," Heather screamed.

"Heather relax, just relax, stop moving," Daphne ordered.

"What are you doing!"

"Just relax we need to talk about something."

As Daphne said that Heather noticed something, it wasn't just Daphne holding her down but also Tori and both of them wore only their underwear, their delicious perky tits bouncing as she squirmed beneath them.

"What's going on," she asked, abandoning her struggle.

Daphne took a deep breath and sighed, "Heather, after you left for your surprise vacation I came home and caught Tori with Fang."

Heather was too busy listening to Daphne to notice that had Astoria left and then quietly returned with Fang, sitting him down behind her where she couldn't see.

"-But since I had just had that night with you and after what you had done with Fang I ended up getting into bed with her and..... we had sex." Daphne cringed at telling her friend those last words. Heather was silent.

"Heather?" Tori whispered

"Y-you guys had sex?" Heather stuttered.

"Shit" mumbled Tori, "she's disgusted."

"Yes we did," Daphne replied.

"No I'm not," Heather said to Tori,"Its a little weird since you guys are sisters, but after what happened with Fang I think we're past that."

Daphne and Astoria smiled to each other, leaning back on their knees and letting Heather get up.

She pulled her knees up underneath herself and pushed her torso up with her arms so that she was on her hands and knees and that was her mistake.

As soon as she got into that position Daphne put a leg under her hips and then each girl grabbed an arm, pulling them out from underneath her and pushing her face back down to the carpet and pressing her arms, spread eagled, to the floor.

"Guys what the hell, I could have broke my glasses." Heather shrieked, her voice slightly muffled by the thick carpet.

"Relax," Daphne purred. Taking one hand off her shoulder, she moved it to the buttons of her shorts and undid them, pulling down the zipper and then reaching around and pushing them over the curve of her upturned ass and down to her knees.

"Daphne what are you doing," Heather gasped. She had stopped her struggling and angled her head as best she could to see up and behind her.

Daphne had one hand pinning her arm to the ground with a knee on hand while the other knee was next to her elbow. Daphne was eyeing her butt as her hand traced circles around it.

*SMACK*

"oohhh!" Heather moaned as she felt the sting of the hand on her firm naked cheeks.

*SMACK* *SMACK*

"OHH Shhhiiiitt!" Heather gasped, her ass rippling from it's spanking.

Daphne watched as the pink lips, pushed out between Heather's legs, began to moisten.

"Heather you look ready for Fang," Daphne purred, giving her bubble butt another slap.

Heather moaned her response into the carpet but then lifted her head, "Daphne I can't lose my virginity yet.… Please I am already betrothed to Neville, you know that." She gasped, "It was hot watching you have sex with him and taking him in mouth, I want to cum as much and as hard as you did but I don't want to lose my virginity to a dog, I want to save that for Neville." she pleaded.

Daphne was shocked. Astoria had already positioned Fang on top of her and was coaxing his cock out of its sheath.

"Heather but you said..." Daphne pouted.

"I know", Heather smiled wickedly, " but, have you wondered how good that might feel in your ass,"

Daphne and Tori laughed and Heather squirmed on the ground, confused.

Daphne bent down, "It feels amazing," she cooed, going giving that perfect ass another smack.

Heather bit her lip and suppressed another moan as Daphne spanked her and Tori ran upstairs to grab the lube. While she did that Daphne rubbed Heather's clit and pushed a finger into her juicy cunt.

Half a minute later Tori was back with the purple bottle and squirted a liberal amount onto Heather's upturned anus. She watched goose bumps run across her cheeks as the cold liquid made contact and Heather giggled.

Daphne stroked Fang's until it was hard and spurting pre-cum, aiming at at her best friends ass.

"Auuuhh..... I'm ready...put him.... in," Heather moaned.

Without hesitation Daphne released Fang's cock and pushed the head into Heather's tight hole.

"OHH SHIIT!" She gasped, "Oohh I can feel him squirting down my hole," she moaned.

Tori had been holding onto Fang while Daphne slowly slid his cock into Heather, but Tori let go of his hips and as soon as he no longer felt the restraining force of her arms he sank his hips into the tight virgin asshole in front of him.

The house filled with Heather's wails as the dog fucked his cock in and out of her clenching hole.

"OHH SHIT DAPHHHHH HE'S FUCKING MEEEE" Heather screamed.

Daphne slid of her panties stuffed a finger into her soaking pussy, relishing the feeling as her finger sank into the warm tight hole.

Daphne increased her thrusting as she watched her sister slide underneath the squirming girl, positioning her head right underneath her upturned ass, Fang's balls slapping against Heather's ass cheeks only an inch above Tori's advancing tongue.

"OOHHHHHAAUUHHH" Heather moaned as the Astoria's warm tongue made contact with her swollen clit.

Daphne added a second finger and watched, drooling, as Astoria ate her best friend, who was moaning into Tori's pussy each time her tongue slid along her swollen labia or Fang bottomed out.

Astoria had only eaten a girl (her sister) a couple times, but she was a fast learner and knew she was doing well when she felt Heather's hot panting breath on her wet lips.

Tori's pussy surged as she felt the breathing grow more and more ragged until the body above her tightened up and a wave of cum flooded her mouth.

"AOOOHHH FUCK YOU'RE MAKING MY CUM TORIIIII DONT STOPPPPP" Heather screamed.

She bucked and shuddered in between her two lovers, her screams filling the house as Tori licked and Fang fucked her through her orgasm.

As Heather came down from her orgasm she felt Tori yelp into her pussy. Heather opened her eyes to to the sight of a thick, opaque pink cock sliding into Astoria's asshole.

Tori moaned into Heather's pussy again as the phallus sank all the way in. Heather had a second to look up at Daphne's smiling face before Fang's hot cock rocketed her into another orgasm.

"OOHHH MYY GODDD!" Heather screamed, her ass clamping down on the thrusting cock while she felt wave after wave of cum dribble into Tori's mouth.

While Heather lay panting under the pounding dog cock she realized that Astoria's breathing had become more ragged and she was moaning into her pussy more and more.

Heather opened her eyes again and nearly came at the sight of Daphne thrusting her cock into her little sister's asshole. God that thing stretched her.

Tori's gooey cunt was only inches below her face and looked in desperate need of attention, so Heather did the what any logical girl would do, she pushed her tongue into the squirming cunt and came for the third time as she felt Astoria scream into her pussy.

Daphne thrust in one last time and groaned as she felt Astoria's body stiffen up and felt the tightening of her asshole as she tried to pull out.

Since the strap on was firmly lodged into Tori's asshole Daphne began grinding her hips against Tori's bare flesh and heard her muffled screams as the cock rubbed against her inner walls.

"OH SHIITT HE'S CUUMMING INSIDE MEEE!" Heather screamed.

Daphne looked up from her sisters clenching asshole and saw that Fang had stopped humping and nestled his knot in between Heather's cheeks.

"OHHH MY GOD HIS CUM FEEELS SOO GOOD SLIDDING DOWN MY ASSHOLE," Heather wailed.

Astoria was still jerking underneath the older girl as she screamed into her pussy as they both came in massive, simultaneous orgasms.

Fang finished cumming and dismounted Heather, who came again from the torrent of excess cum flooding out of her clenching asshole and down her legs, which Astoria happily lapped up.

Daphne sat back and pulled off the strap on as Heather gingerly moved her leg over Astoria's head and rolled onto the carpet, the cum still in her asshole leaking out onto the floor.

"That was so hot," Gasped Daphne.

"Ohhh my asshole," Moaned Heather, rolling onto her side, her back to Astoria

Astoria giggled on the floor and rolled over, licking Heather's still gasping asshole.

"oohhh" Heather groaned.

They lay there for a few minutes as their holes tightened up again and any remaining cum leaked out of them. Fang came bounding back into the room sometime later sporting a hard on and it gave Tori and idea. Daphne, who was laying on the ground facing away didn't notice as Astoria whispered to Heather.

"Hey Daphne...." Heather called, "Can I try that?" She asked, her face turning a little red.

"What, this? Daphne smiled, holding up the glistening pink penis.

Heather smiled and nodded, taking the straps and sliding the up her legs until it the base rested on her crotch and she giggled.

Heather grabbed a pillow from the couch and lay down, putting it underneath her head.

Daphne crawled over and sat up facing away from Heather, one knee on either side of her pelvis and slowly lowered herself onto the dildo.

"Oohhhhh" moaned Daphne as her ass sank down the thick shaft.With the strap on firmly up her asshole Daphne wiggled her hips, feeling the gel flex inside her and run against her walls before laying back on Heather, her fat tits and hard nipples crushed under her back.

Daphne was laying face up with her asshole impaled on her best friend while she watched Astoria positioning their dog's cock at her entrance. She gasped as the hot tip pushed its way past her sticky lips and spread her hole as he pushed in, slowly sinking all his length into her gooey cunt and bottoming out in her cervix.

"Ooohh god he's sooo deep," Daphne moaned.

Heather tilted her hips and pulled the dildo halfway out before thrusting in again and skewering Daphne's asshole.

"OOH FUCK," She yelped.

Fang walked forward on his hind legs, pushing his cock even deeper into the squirming teen before pulling back and slamming in again.

"Uhhhhh" Daphne moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Fang picked up a steady pace, fucking his cock in and out of her squishy cunt while Heather pounded her asshole with the thick strap-on. Daphne was going crazy, screaming and thrashing in between her two lovers. Heather pounded away her best friend's asshole from below while the dog split her cunt with his red hot cock and soon the house was filled with Daphne's screams.

Heather suddenly felt something wet and warm engulf her panting mouth and gasped as she felt the gooey lips make contact with hers and here eyes shot open. Above her were the two firm, tanned globes of Astoria's butt being lowered onto her face. She darted her tongue into the folds of the girl's tight pussy and felt the legs next to her head jerk.

Tori reached down and grasped Daphne's tits, holding them still and pinching her nipples under the pounding she was taking in both holes.

Astoria was grinding her pussy on Heather's mouth and could feel herself rapidly approaching orgasm. It wasn't helping that Fang had now extended his head, while he was still fucking Daphne, and was now lapping at her nipples.

"OOOHHH SHIT I'MMM CUMMING" Daphne wailed. Her pussy clamped down on Fang's cock while her asshole tightened around the dildo and she came in a violent orgasm.

As soon as he felt the cunt clamp down on his member Fang thrust in one last time time, lodging his rapidly expanding knot into the wet hole, and blew his load into Daphne. She screamed and gasped as the hot gooey cum coated her walls and filled the little available space in her overstuffed cunt.

Tori shuddered and came to the sight of her sisters thrashing body. Her body tensed up and her thumb and forefinger clamped down on Daphne's nipples and Daphne screamed as the stimulation overwhelmed her and she began to squirt. Wave after wave of hot slick girl cum shooting from her pussy as she shuddered and wailed.

Daphne's entire body was flush red and she was still impaled on Fang and Heather while her sister squeezed her rock hard nipples.

Daphne came again and again, screaming and shuddering until finally her reserves of cum ran dry and the last of it dribbled out of her cunt.

Fang slid his cock out and Daphne moaned softly, too tired to react as the wave of hot dog cum flooded out of her pussy.

She rolled off of Heather and Astoria released her hold on her nipples.

Daphne lay on the floor, exhausted and breathing hard while cum ran down her lips and inner thighs. Tori leaned over and kissed her while Heather removed the strap on.

The next few years were going to be fun for them.

**Author's Note:**

> As declared earlier, fiction is just for fantasy purpose. Author don't have intention to support and motivate acts done in fiction towards animals.


End file.
